1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing device for a light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A light guide plate is manufactured by a roller pressing device having a number of pressing rollers. To form a number of molding patterns on the light guide plate, a temperature of the pressing roller needs to be increased. If the light guide plate is not effectively cooled, it may not be released from the pressing roller and could be wrapped around the pressing roller, thus making it difficult to separate the light guide plate from the rollers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a manufacturing device for a light guide plate that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.